deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the primary villains in One Piece, and one of the most powerful characters in the series. He is a Shichibukai and a former World Noble who was, for 10 years, the acting king of Dressrosa. Background Doflamingo was a World Noble who's father returned their title, thus making him a normal human. He despised that fact and after his mother died, he killed his own father. Several years later Doflamingo was a renowned rookie on the seas, and had a strong crew among whom is his brother Rosinante who he also killed later on. Doflamingo then forcefully took Dressrosa as his own kingdom and 10 years later, finally met his end at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy. He is currently imprisoned. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents *Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) *Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) *Bluto (Popeye) *Jean-Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill La Kill) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) History Doflamingo was only eight when his father Homing decided to stop being a World Noble (Celestial Dragon) to lead a normal life with his family. This ended up in the family being kicked out and them moving to an unknown northern country, although the young Doflamingo was still used to his older lifestyle as a Celestial Dragon and behaved like a spoiled brat. Even though his father resigned his title of World Noble, the commoners and people they tried to live alongside had resented them due to their former status and grudge against the Celestial Dragons. The grudge led to violence. They began with burning down the Donquixote mansion and forcing them into a shaft on a junk pile, with the children having to eat out of garbage cans. When Homing called the Nobles for their help, they promptly refused, and one eavesdropping Doflamingo was shocked by such news. Sometime later, his mother would die from illness, due to the decrepit household they were forced into. Not having enough of their vengeance, the angry citizens hunted them down to their shack, and attacked the remaining members of the family. They were lynched, and severely beaten, yet still, they survived the beating. Doflamingo then swore that he would "kill everyone", which terrified his father, brother, and the mob of citizens. This memory would stay with him for many many years. At some point in time, he met Vergo, Trebol, Pica, and Diamante, and displayed the ability to use Haoshoku Haki, knocking a mob who tried to lynch him unconscious. Trebol, impressed, believed that he was chosen by heaven, and bestowed him the Ito Ito no Mi (String String fruit) and a pistol, a weapon that Doflamingo would eventually use on the people he so despised. At 10, Doflamingo made the decision to kill his father to regain the status of a world noble. After doing so, he returned to Mariejois with his father's head to regain his old title, but was soon rejected as a member of a "family of traitors" by them. He sought revenge on the Celestial Dragons for rejecting him, and managed to flee the city with knowledge of their national treasure, which would allow him to blackmail the Nobles to give him the rights that he lost. After returning to the North Blue from Mariejois, Vergo, Trebol, Pica, and Diamante elected Doflamingo as their leader and swore that they would build him up into the next Pirate King and promised that nothing would stand in his way. Their devotion to him was so strong that they would kill anyone who would do so much as offend him in even the slightest manner. Powers and Abilities * Name: Donquixote Doflamingo * Alias: "Heavenly Yaksha / Demon" * Age: 39 (debut); 41 after timeskip * Gender: Male * Bounty: 340,000,000 Berries Devil Fruit - Ito Ito no Mi * User can generate and control white, wafer thin, extremely sharp strings attachable to (apparently) any surface, even non solid ones like clouds, from seemingly any part of the user's own body, including the innards (This allows him to stitch internal organs). Usually seen protruding from the palms and fingertips. * Attaching the strings to clouds enables aerial transportation and flight capability, but the user cannot fly if there are no clouds in the area. * Infamous for being able to manipulate people's movements by connecting the strings to their spines. * User can swipe the strings to slice through things like body parts and weapons, similar to piano wire and monomolecular wire. * Strings can be compressed for uses such as ropes, whips, bullets, clones, an enormous cage like force field, or a spider web defense. * This fruit is extremely versatile. * Strings can be imbued with Busoshoku (Armament) Haki, which increases their strength and allows them to bypass Devil Fruit based defenses, like most Logia users. * Strings possess durability and tensible strength such that even meteorites can be sliced apart by the strings without the strings themselves taking damage. * It is possible to nullify the parasite move (The one that enables the user to control another's body), as shown when Luffy overpowered it by activating Gear 4th, which snapped the strings off of his body in a way that it was unclear if they took damage from it. * Strong enough blows can disperse the strings * Strings are almost invisible to the naked eye and are thus difficult to evade. * The strings are so sharp, that it can cut through the flesh and bone of a giant as huge as Little Oars Jr., firearms, Bobby Funk's back (Should be noted that a Busoshoku Haki infused axe just broke when it was swung against his back), and easily slices reinforced concrete, all without being enchanced with Haki. * Strings cannot cut through seastone * Busoshoku Haki can defend against the strings without being cut * If the user loses consciousness, the strings will disappear into thin air. Awakened Fruit # Enables the user to transmute parts of the surrounding area into strings, stated by Luffy to make it "no longer resemble the powers of a 'mere' Paramecia." Notable Techniques with the Ito Ito no Mi Sora no Michi (Sky Road) - Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. The drawback behind this move is that it is useless without any clouds in the air. Goshikito - Basic move, Doflamingo slashes the target with five strings coming out from his fingers. He can also use a double version of this, which sends forth a net of sharp strings, by swiftly moving his hand first vertically, and then horizontally. Parasite - By attaching a string to a victim, he is able to control the victim's body, and can do this to multiple people at once. This technique is considered by some to be hax, as he kept Jozu restrained. Overheat (Excess Whip String) - Doflamingo shoots a thick rope of strings from his palm and whips it at the target. This attack's range can extend from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, which is a distance of many kilometers, and is powerful enough to slice through a building at that range. Tamaito (Bullet String) - Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it, as if he was shooting a gun. Black Knight (Shadow Knight String) - Doflamingo forms a clone of himself made entirely out of string. He can manipulate this clone with other strings, and Doflamingo has shown great skill in manipulating the clone to combine attacks with his real body. Even a single one of these clones is very powerful, able to swat a Jet Pistol from Luffy. Fulbright (Falling Villainous String) - Doflamingo creates five detached strings from his hand and throws them downward to impale his target from above. Itonoko (Fretsaw) - Doflamingo creates a string from the heel of his foot, attaching it to the other end to his leg. Holding the target down with his arms, he then uses the taut string as a sort of saw to amputate the opponent's limb. This cut is jagged, making it very difficult to reattach severed limbs. Athlete (Leg Shave String) - Doflamingo attaches several long strings to his foot, and kicks his opponent(s), cutting them. Torikago (Birdcage): This is a last resort attack. From a clone of himself (He can also do this from the center of his palm), it unravels and spreads into the sky, with the strings dispersing over the outside borders of (Dressrosa) island, creating a ginormous razor-sharp, wire domed, force-field that slices apart absolutely everything that tries to pass in or out of the dome, even if their immaterial things such as the signals of Den Den Mushi to the outside. The cage is so strong, that even mountain sized meteors are unable to dent them. These strings would then spread into the confines of the cage, attaching to the victims, and allowing him to use the Parasite technique at a massive scale. Kumo no Sugaki (Spider's Web) - Defensive technique. Doflamingo creates a huge web of string that shields him from incoming projectiles Notable Techniques with Awakened Power Break White (Raging Waves White String) - Doflamingo generates two large thick sheets of string that wrap around the opponent, and crush them. Off White (Shield White String) - The user creates two large masses of string from the ground near him, before swiping it at a target with them. Billow White (Billow White String) - Doflamingo transforms several buildings into towering masses of string before sending them at an opponent. Ever White (Ocean Whitecaps) - Doflamingo kneels and touches the ground with his hands, before turning a vast area around him into string. Flap Thread (Wing Strike String) - Doflamingo condenses the vast amount of string from Ever White into countless points, before sending them at his opponent in the formation of two wings. Haki * Haki works independently of Devil Fruits, and can work in tandem with them. Busoshoku (Armament) Haki * Allows him to hit Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki. Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki * User can, if fully mastering the ability, allow the user to not actually see the person's physical characteristics, but rather, the target's aura, which manifests as light silhouettes on a dark background. * Endows limited precognition, and the ability to predict an opponent's moves, shortly before they make them. With enough skill, this makes attacks much easier to evade. * The more killing intent an enemy has, the more predictable they are. More skilled practitioners can easily predict moves whether there is a murderous intent, or not. * It is possible that this Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others. * Allows the user to sense the prescence of others, even if their beyond normal eyesight, or can't be seen normally. Haoshoku (Conqueror's) Haki * Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others, which usually manifests as knocking out weak willed opponents with their sheer willpower, rendering them unconscious. * Inexperienced users are restricted to overpowering just one individual, or blindly knocking out weak willed people around them * More experienced users can pick out weak willed individuals to knock them out. * Stronger willed people, Conqueror's haki or not, can resist or ignore this ability. * Ability to knock out someone depends on difference in strength between the Haki user and the target, the greater the gap, the easier it is to knock him out. * This Haki cannot be gained through training, and only one in several million people possess this ability. Pistol * Doflamingo uses a pistol to kill characters that he particularly despises. Feats Performed an emergency stitching of injured organs, after they were destroyed by Law's Gamma Knife technique, to avoid death. Masterminded the slaughter of Dressrosa 10 years ago before the timeskip Uses Parasite on a Whitebeard Division commander while giving an epic speech Strings cut right through Oar's Leg He can fly with his strings, Law explains how it works Reacts to and cuts through a meteor Feats with Awakened Fruit (Multiple images) Knocks out a group of soldier's with Haoshoku Haki Matches Dressorsa Luffy in Physical Strength casually Fast enough to react to Gear two Luffy at Point Blank. Another reaction feat against Gear two Luffy, also at point blank Law vs Fujitora and Doflamingo (Note: The fight is 43:50 minutes, so only watch it if you have the time) Weaknesses and Faults * Is a Devil Fruit user, so he will sink like an anchor in water. * Very, very arrogant with a god complex. Trivia References # One Piece Encyclopedia # Respect Doflamingo Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Combatants Category:Villains Category:One Piece Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirates Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Japan Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters that represent an animal